


Burn for You

by OpenPage



Series: The Greatest Love Story Ever Told [3]
Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first (and probably last) drabble :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holdencfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdencfield/gifts).



> **Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jump Street or any the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. All characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead is purely coincidental.**
> 
> **No copyright infringement is intended.**
> 
> **Based on the TV series 21 Jump Street.**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/35165972643/in/dateposted-public/)

His dark eyes glisten in the moonlight; liquid pools of desire, wanting, needing, yearning.

Reaching out, his fingers gently caress his lover’s beautiful face, before slowly traversing the slender, toned body, stopping only when they reach their destination.

He lightly strokes his darling’s shaft, coaxing it to life with his long, talented fingers, enjoying the sensation of it growing beneath his touch.

His lover moans and leaning forward, he steals a kiss; tasting the essence of the man he loves, whose heart belongs to him and him alone.

Labored breathing rents the cool air, and he smiles selfishly. He is in control; he is the master, the teacher, but most of all, he is the lover.

His soul is on fire with a deep, burning for the man lying beneath him and breaking the kiss, he strokes his beloved’s hair, softly murmuring his affections as he continues his ministrations.

A faint cry sounds against his ear, and warm juices flow through his fingers, coating them with his lover’s soul, his spirit, his very being.

His hand stills and he once again finds the soft, pouting lips he adores, and he kisses his mate deeply, passionately, devotedly. 

Gazing down into the dark, tranquil eyes staring up at him, Dennis tenderly brushes the hair from Tom's flushed face, and his heart swells with love.

He is complete.


End file.
